Living To Die
by The Psychotic Serial Killer
Summary: Callie is wondering if everyone was just living to die in the end, but Daryl refuses to let her go, even though she wants so bad to be rid of the fear. Daryl/OC.
1. The Beginning of the End

**A/n: Yes, another Daryl story. But this one is going to be a million times better and going to be a bit more detailed and slower paced (hopefully). I own nothing but Callie and Jon.**

**Chapter One: The Beginning of the End**

"Jon, it's hot outside! Why on earth do you have your winter coat on?" Callie asked her son. He was but four years old and still struggled to even put his shoes on the right feet, so it was no surprise that he would try wearing his coat in late spring.

Callie checked the thermometer that was hanging right outside her and her husband's farmhouse. It read 99 degrees. Sighing, she daydreamed of jumping into a cool lake with nothing but a tank top and shorts on. What a relief that would be.

Jon walked out to her, still wearing his coat, "I think it's better to be hot than cold!"

Callie laughed at him, took his coat off and hung it on the coat rack right inside the door. She knelt down to him, straightening his blue dress shirt, "Now, I don't want ya sweating in your new outfit your father bought you, okay? How about you go take an apple out to your father and tell him it's almost time to leave?"

Little Jon nodded and skipped off to the kitchen to grab the best apple in the fruit bowl. His mother had just put fresh apples in from their apple tree in the backyard, which made it all the better. He loved having their own fruit tree. It meant endless apples to eat whenever he felt like it. Of course, if he always came back inside for dinner not hungry, his mother would always sigh and tell him he wasn't allowed to watch TV for the rest of the night. Happened every time. But Jon didn't mind not watching TV, he'd much rather be outside helping his father with the shed or eating some more juicy red apples.

Skipping to the man who was now just screwing in the new shed door he had finished, Jon piped up, "Mommy wanted me to give ya this and to tell ya that it's almost time to leave for church."

When his dad finished screwing the last hinge in, he turned to Jon and ruffled his hair, "Alrigh', bud, let's go."

As they walked back into the house, Jon piped up, "Momma's gonna get mad at ya if ya ruin your dress shirt. She told me not to wear my coat because it'll ruin mine. I think she wants to keep all the church shirts nice and clean."

He smiled, "Then I sugges' we do tha' so ya momma don' get mad."

Callie walked back downstairs, hair curled, smoothed skin, beautiful summer dress and smiled at the two most wonderful men before her, "I hope you are all ready? Daryl, please tell me you weren't working in your nice clothes."

Daryl smirked, kissing her on the mouth, taking her hand in his as they walked out. Jon smirked at his dad, "I told ya."

Callie looked at her son, crossing her arms, smiling. "You told him what, Jon?"

Daryl picked up his son and slung him over his shoulders, spinning him around to keep his mouth shut. Jon laughed and laughed, being carried all the way over to his dad's red pick-up truck. Callie got in the passenger seat and looked over to Daryl, "You didn't forget your bible, did you?"

"Shit," he muttered, re-opening his door and running inside. Callie shook her head at him as he got back in. He gave her a sincere smile to ease her disappointment. Putting the truck in reverse, the headed off to church.

Callie chuckled, "What am I going to do with you, Daryl Dixon?"

-x-

Daryl glanced over at his wife in the passenger seat. She was staring at the window, lost in the reminiscence of their church service that morning. There was nothing bad about that woman at all. No matter how hard he tried, the flaws weren't there. And if they were, he only saw them as little mistakes that made her all the more perfect. Her silky auburn hair was tied in a bun neatly. Her dress sleeves were only an inch, leaving her arms and half of her shoulders visible.

He smiled at her, his eyes glancing back a few seconds just make sure the road ahead was still safe to not be looking at.

When she noticed he wasn't watching the road, she looked at him with a questioning look, "What?"

"Nothin'," he smirked, looking ahead of him again.

Callie smiled to herself, looking back out the window. When her gaze went over to the mirror outside her door, she saw a strange figure in the road, walking oddly. Its face was an ugly gray and his jaw hung loosely as if just barely clinging by a thread. Callie leaned over her seat quickly, trying to see it, but it vanished as the truck drove faster than that thing could walk. She seated herself straight forward again, not believing what she saw.

"What is it?" Daryl asked her.

"Mommy saw a zombie! I saw it too. It was ugly," Jon said, sticking his tongue out.

"What the hell are ya talkin' 'bout?" Daryl furrowed his eyebrows, looking up at his review mirror. There wasn't anything there.

Suddenly, as his gazed was fixed on the road ahead of him, he saw a figure pop out of the cornfield and start heading for the car. Daryl stomped on the brakes and Callie flew forward, screaming. It was too late and the truck smashed the figure and flattened it to the ground. When Daryl and Callie caught their breath, Daryl said, "Stay in the car, Jon." They walked out and ran over to the figure.

It looked fairly similar to the figure Callie had seen in the mirror. It's graying skin looked deathly and gross. But the figure had one distinct difference. There was a large gash in its face, its left eye completely missing. Callie gasped, "There's no way that was from us hitting him."

Daryl gave it a disgusted look and poked his chest. The thing opened its right eye and started grabbing for Callie who was right by its head. When the thing got a hold of her ankle, she struggled to get away from it. It then started biting at her, trying to get a piece of her. Daryl got out a gun from his pocket and shot it in the head. Callie screamed, "What the bloody hell is that?"

"Get back in the truck," he hissed, angered by what had just happened—or almost happened. She obeyed and got into the car. When he did too, he started it back up and drove as quickly as he could back to their house.

Before they got out, Jon asked, "Is that guy going to be okay?"

Neither of his parents answered. Callie was still trying to catch up to Daryl as he marched into the house. When he went into their bedroom to change from his bloodstained clothing, Callie asked, "What's going on? Do you know what that was back there? Because from what I saw it wasn't exactly a human."

Daryl took out two suitcases from under their bed and began packing for himself and his wife, who was still telling him to stop and explain. He looked at her, placing his hands firmly on her scrawny shoulders, "We need to leave." A few days ago he had watched the news, feeling bored from finishing a long day's work and waiting on his wife to finish her last day of teaching for the current year. She was at a meeting and had to stay late, so he turned on the TV and Jon had sat next to him and watched. The broadcaster was telling a story about how many patients at a local hospital were growing sick and that they even began to bite others around them, so they were to be locked up. The broadcaster also said that the virus—or whatever it was—was spreading fast.

He hadn't believed a word of it. Until now.

He started packing again, while Callie just stood staring, "What do you know that I don't?"

"Those things have some kind o' virus or somethin'. If tha' thing woulda bit ya, ya would have turned into one of them too," he mumbled. When he was finished, he took the suitcases and ran downstairs where Jon was sitting, watching the TV. Daryl saw that same broadcaster speak with a worried look on his face.

"_It seems the whole state of Georgia is going under with this disease. No doctor has any idea how to cure it or even what to diagnose it, but one of them stated it seemed to be turning people into cannibalistic zombies. And it seems—" he said, as a large airplane went overhead of their little town and dropped a bomb that exploded, blowing up the hospital, "that they are doing all they can to prevent the disease from getting out. There have been about two hundred—"_

The TV went static for a moment then shut off. Callie began to panic. A bomb had just blew up the hospital only five miles from her farmhouse. Where were they going to drop the next bomb? She looked at Daryl, no longer knowing what to do.

"Come on," he said sternly. He ordered Jon to pack as many clothes in the suitcase he had stored in his room and to come down quickly. When he did come back down with his little book bag case, he ran to his mommy and hugged her when they heard a loud explosion.

"Oh my God," Callie whispered. She picked up her son and followed her husband out the door.

When Daryl saw many of the zombies walking quickly towards them, he cursed under his breath and said, "Get back in the house, get back in the house!"

Callie cried out, "What about you?"

"I'ma get tha' gun. You just go 'n hide!"

She hesitated for a moment, but when he left for the shed, she took Jon back inside, running to the study and closing it with the lock in place. She went around the room and closed all the windows. Jon began sobbing and when she was done locking all windows and doors, hurried to him, "Be quiet, sweetheart. Everything will be fine."

"I want daddy!" he sobbed.

She hushed him, hopping he would calm down soon before the things heard them in there. Before she knew it, she heard a loud explosion. Looking out the window closest to Jon, she saw flames racing towards them. Tears streamed down her face. Daryl was nowhere in sight. And as the flames got closer, she began to pray that Daryl and her son would be alright, for this was the beginning of The End.


	2. Deadly Flames

**A/n: I am really loving this story. Please review :) I own nothing but Callie and Jon for the time being. A new character is coming eventually, so stay tuned. There will be romance, promise.**

**Chapter Two: Deadly Flames**

Daryl saw the explosion racing towards him. He worried about his family who was inside the house, but he knew he had to stay and take cover. He rolled under the tractor, watching the ugly people walk towards the shed. He barely had shut the door enough.

As the flames came closer, he closed his eyes and feared the worst. Only, he didn't realize how terrible it could really get. When he heard the doors of the shed fly open and no other sound could be heard. He looked up, seeing that all the creatures were lying lifeless on the ground. He quickly got back on his feet and raced back into the house, leaving the suitcases behind. He searched the entire house for his wife and son, calling out, "Callie! Jon! Where are ya?"

He finally came to the study room and when he opened the door, he saw the glass windows shattered and everything sprawled out on the floor. He rushed over to his son who was lying closest to the door. He lay still, his cheeks turning a pale blue and leaving no traces of the rosy cheeks he always had whether it be hot or cold.

Daryl felt tears brim his eyes as he lifted his son's head up, "Jon, buddy, wake up. They all dead now, wake up!" When Jon didn't respond, his father hugged him close, praying he'd wake up at any moment. Finally, he set Jon down, knowing he was long gone. He looked around for Callie and saw another body under the bookcase Callie had so loved to use for all the books she had read. All the books were scattered all around her, mostly Christian books that he—as well as Callie—sometimes enjoyed reading.

He knelt down and lifted the bookcase off her tiny body. Instead of setting it up right, he tossed it to the side in anger. Slamming his hand on his mouth to keep from choking out, he noticed she was just as gone as his son.

He screamed a no and punched the wall. If only he had just stayed with them, he could have saved their lives rather than his own. Daryl screamed into the daylight, wondering what on earth he had done to deserve this. Was God playing a practical joke on him? Was he not good enough to live happily with his wife and son? What had those two done to deserve such a short-lived life?

Scrunching his face, refusing to let the tears fall, he walked out of the house and grabbed his bible out of the truck. Daryl walked back into the house and tossed the book to the side for now while he carried his wife to their bedroom. He made the bed all nice and neat and lay her on top gently. Running back downstairs, he picked up his son just the same and brought him up the stairs. He noticed that there were severe burns on his face as well as his torso and arm. Tears were now falling as Daryl began to sob.

He laid Jon gently next to Callie and placed his bible under her crossed arms. She looked so beautifully peaceful, it almost killed him. He gave a kiss to Jon on his forehead and walked over to Callie's side. Bending down to kiss her cold lips, he saw his tears fall on her smooth skin. He wiped them away, feeling like he should kill the world.

Before he left their house, he boarded up every window and every door to make sure that no demonic things would attack his wife and son let alone even step foot inside. He grabbed the key to the front door—which he had left unboarded for his own convinence—and locked and bolted the front door, looking at it for the last time. It pained him to think he would never see either of them ever again.

Daryl stuck the key in his pocket.

After grabbing a shotgun, a few rounds and his crossbow containing twenty arrows, he marched outside the shed and saw one of the creatures on the ground begin to get up. Daryl glared at it and shot it in the head, taking the arrow out of its head. He then began walking through he cornfield, ready to get revenge on every creature that dared cross his path. There wasn't anyway in hell that anyone got away with the lives of his family and getting away with it. Those creatures were sure to regret messing with them at all.

Daryl wiped the tears from his eyes, furrowing his eyebrows on his path ahead of him. He felt a piece of his heart being left behind, but he forced himself not to turn back, even though all he wanted to do was lay there with the two of them, mourning over his loss.


	3. The Walking Dead

**A/n: I own nothing but Jon, Callie and anything you don't recognize. Reviews are lovely :)**

**Chapter Three: The Walking Dead**

Her eyes couldn't seem to focus right when she opened them. Small streaks of light were plastered on the walls and ceiling, but it was fairly dark. There was a pain her torso and when she struggled to sit up on the bed, she clutched her stomach. As she did so, a book fell to the floor. She picked it up and saw it was Daryl's bible.

Looking around swiftly, she saw that she was in her own bedroom. When she saw the door was closed, she stood up and noticed a body out of the corner of her eye. Glancing back, she saw Jon lying still on the bed. She rushed over as quickly as she could, finally remembering all that had happened before she had been knocked out by the bookcase.

"Jon," she whispered, afraid of breaking the silence in the house. She had no idea where Daryl was and she had no idea if there were more of those things just outside of the bedroom door. "Jon, wake up. Wake up!" When he didn't move, she rested her head on his chest and listened closely. It felt like she was in that bent over position for hours, hoping, wishing, and praying for a heartbeat.

But there wasn't one.

Callie covered her mouth and fell to the floor beside him. Her little boy couldn't be gone. It didn't seem possible. She picked up the bible and laid it in his arms, as she was sure Daryl had done to her. _Oh, God, he must think I'm dead._ Tears blurred her vision. She didn't know what to do. Should she stay with her son or go out in search for her husband? Her mind was trying to cope with the recent discovery of her lost son.

She held her knees up to her chest and cried into them. Callie wished Daryl was here, but what was the chance of him having lived through the explosion? For all she knew, he was much closer to it than the two of them were.

Getting up, she wiped away her tears and stroked her son's cold cheek, "May you rest in peace, my son." She choked out a sob and walked over to the door. She wanted to open it quickly and get out, but it was locked. She hurried and unlocked it, not wanting to stay another minute in the room her dead son was in. As she walked the halls, she noticed all the doors locked and closed as well as the windows boarded up. A little spark of hope rose in her. Daryl must be alive and he must have done this to make sure they weren't eaten alive.

Callie ran downstairs as quickly yet quietly as she could and walked into the study. It looked like a disaster. She saw the bookshelf quite a few feet from where it was supposed to be. She sighed. The only thing left standing was the piano. Callie ran her fingers across it. She remembered the time when she had first played the piano for Daryl when she was merely sixteen. She had fallen so in love with him, she thought it would tear her apart before he ever knew.

When she had finished playing a song for him, he kissed her on the mouth and she ran away, feeling scared of what happened. Callie laughed at the memory. She was afraid of loving him then and she was terrified she had lost him now.

Callie gazed through the cracks between the boards to make sure there weren't any creatures waiting for her outside. She saw all the bodies lying lifeless in her front yard. She carefully unbolted the door and walked out.

She was sure to be quiet as she made her way to the shed, checking for Daryl. She examined everything. His crossbow and rifle were gone as well as many cases of bullets.

He was still alive, she knew it.

Looking through the shed, she found a small handgun and put it in her dress pocket. Thankfully, it was large enough to hold a small gun. She then walked out, heading towards the two suitcases she noticed were right inside the shed door. Picking them up, she headed through the cornfield in hopes to find Daryl wherever he may be.

-x-

Her felt ached, her head ached, her entire body ached.

Callie wanted to stop and rest, but she knew she had to keep going. After a few hours of walking, making it across the highway and into a large forest, she was worn out and sick of walking. The gun in her pocket felt heavier than it really was and the suitcases she had slung over her shoulders made lines on her skin.

Sighing, she dropped the bags and sat down against a tree. Letting depression take her over, she placed her head in her hands and cried.

-x-

She jerked herself up and noticed it was pitch black out. Thankfully, none of those creatures were anywhere in sight. She grabbed her and Daryl's suitcase and began walking again.

Her stomach growled and that's when she realized she hadn't packed any food. How could she have been so stupid? All Callie could do now was ignore her hunger and continue walking, wondering if she would ever run into someone alive and human ever again.

It seemed many nights had passed without any food or end to this damned woods. She wondered where she could sleep without worrying a creature would sneak up on her. She then thought that the trees were the best option. She climbed up on one and tugged her bags with. Callie climbed as high as she could before resting on a nice, evenly grown out branch in which she could lay on without out falling.

Resting her head back, she closed her eyes. All she saw was the angered look on Daryl's face and the dead body of her little boy. The world was big and she had no way to travel it quickly, so how was she supposed to look for a single person amongst a bunch of walking dead ones?

The following day—which she assumed was the fourth day—she jumped down from the tree and noticed some rustling brush a few feet away from her. With suitcases in hand, she backed up slowly, not wanting to know what it was. Suddenly, a tall woman with a beat up face, bloodied gums and half-eaten torso emerged from the bush and limped slowly over to Callie. She took the gun out of her now-dirty summer dress and pointed it at the creature. When she shot it in the heart, it didn't even so much as stumble. Callie panicked, wondering how it could take a bullet through the heart.

Suddenly remembering that Daryl had shot the thing in the head before they were separated, she shakily pointed the gun at its head. Callie was terrified and hate to shoot something that looked almost human, but it was either the walking dead person or herself who was pretty alive. Pulling the trigger, a shot echoed through the forest, the creature falling to the ground.

Callie shook as the thing made a loud _clumping _sound when it reached the ground. She grabbed the bags and ran away, hoping nothing would follow her or hear her fast footsteps.

When she felt too tired to run any longer, she stopped to catch her breath. A smile spread across her face when she glanced up to see a highway. Looking at a sign across the road, she saw it said **Atlanta: Next Exit.**

Many cars were scattered across the highway a ways to her right. She didn't want to bother thinking about what all had happened and just turned left to head into the city of Atlanta. As she got closer, she heard a loud siren going off. It sounded like one from when a car is being highjacked or something. She stopped in her spot, dropped her bags and covered her ears, wanting the thing to shut up.

She then saw a red car zoom past her. looking ahead, she noticed another white truck driving behind.

Callie began waving her hands for the thing to stop. She began shouting and jumping up and down, doing everything she was sure the walking dead didn't so they knew she wasn't one of them. the white truck stopped and she saw a police officer driving in the front seat and the passenger was a black man, looking as down as Jon had looked when he thought Daryl was telling the truth when he said they didn't get him a thing for his birthday. Of course, Daryl gave him the little action figures Jon had wanted so badly.

Tears streamed her face from the memory of her son.

Picking up her bags, she ran towards the truck. The black man rolled down the window and asked, "Been bit or scratched?"

"By those creatures?" she asked, sure that he was talking about being bit by them, "No." He gestured her to get in the back and she noticed that a girl had opened the trunk for her. When Callie got in, the blond girl who opened it for her, then slid the door down and sat across from her. They then began to keep driving again.

As Callie looked around, she saw blood streaks all over. Silent tears streamed down her face.

The blond girl tilted her head, "You got anyone with ya? Ya know, family or friends…"

Callie sobbed, finally letting most of what she was holding in, "No. My son died and I have no idea where my husband is. I'm sure he thought I was dead so he left." She then laughed remembering how she was left before she woke up

"That's funny?"

Callie shook her head and wiped away her tears, "No. I was just remembering how this all started."

The girl frowned, "You can tell me if you like. I'm sure we are both going through the same kind of pain. I lost my dad…however, my sister is back at camp. Her birthday is in a few days and I needed to go into the city to get her something. I am thankful I have her left, but I am still sad that my parents are gone as well as the rest of my family."

She nodded in understanding, "My parents live in Illinois. I don't know what happened to them or whether or no they're still alive… For right now, I don't want to know."

"What happened to your husband?" she asked.

Callie leaned on her hand, "We were going home from church and we noticed one of those creatures—"

"Walkers?" the blond asked.

"If that is what you call them. Anyway, we hit the Walker and then, I didn't know it was deadly. My husband and I walked out to the Walker. It then grabbed me with its bloody hand and tried pulling me towards it. That's when I lost all feelings of sorry for it because I knew it wanted to eat me. I just had that sick feeling around it, you know? Daryl took out his gun and shot it in the head and it no longer tried grabbing me. We were packing once we got home. My son was terrified, not knowing what was going on. As we were making our way out of the house, a sudden mob of Walkers came towards us. My husband told my son, Jon and I to go inside and we did. I locked us up in the study when I noticed an explosion from the cornfield. The flames were racing towards us…. That's when I was knocked out and my son died."

"Wait…" Andrea said, "Your husband's name is Daryl?"

Callie nodded, tears still blurred her vision. Before the woman could say more, they were at their stop, the black man opening up the back and letting them out. As Callie jumped out of the truck with her bags, she gave him a whispered thank you. He nodded, his face not showing a hint of a smile.

The police officer went up to Callie and nodded, "The name's Rick Grimes."

Callie gave a small smile, feeling so worn out now, "I'm Callie Dixon."

"You have family?"

suddenly, she was tired of that question. She tried not to look irritated, but said, "Yeah…well, I used to anyway. My son died and I'm not sure where my husbands at."

He chuckled, "I am looking for my wife and son. I woke up from a coma to see this world has gone to pieces. I really wish I wasn't in that damn coma."

"I'm sorry. I'm sure you will find them eventually."

He nodded, "And I'm sure you will find that husband of yours soon enough."


	4. The Group

**A/n: Thank you, Laura, Leslie, hellkat121 and Leyshla Gisel for reviewing :) Thank you so much. I own nothing but Callie, Jon and anything you don't recognize. Sorry if you feel Daryl is a little OOC. He gets back into character REALLY soon. we all love him backing an angry ass, right? i know i do.**

**Chapter Four: The Group**

Callie was introduced to Shane, who was also a cop, Lori and Carl, who ended up being Rick's family he had lost, Dale, who was the oldest one in the group being in his early sixties, Carol and Ed who were married and had a child name Sophia, T-Dog who was the black man, Glenn who was an Asian guy of his early twenties and the guy to go to if you needed anything in the city of Atlanta and Amy and Andrea—Andrea being the one she had spoken to in the truck on the way to this camp.

There were many tents scattered on the top of that mountain. An RV was off to the side. When Callie tried looking through the window, she noticed how cozy it looked inside.

When she was left alone again, the campers going off and doing their own business. She noticed a truck that looked fairly familiar to her. She walked around the back of the red truck and read the license plate. **DXN 1203. **Covering her mouth, she stifled a cry of joy.

"I must say," Shane asked as she walked up to her with his hands in his pockets, "It's a damn shame your husband ain't here. He must be one lucky man to have someone as pretty as you."

She felt nervous after she said that but happiness filled her, "Is Daryl here? Is he here? This is his truck! Where is he?"

Shane held up his hands, "Whoa, whoa. How do you know Daryl? Why do you want to know where that bastard is?"

Callie put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Don't call him that, he's my husband."

He shook his head and laughed his ass off, clutching his stomach, "Ya've got to be kiddin' me. Daryl Dixon ain't your husband. No way!"

"How do you know him? Where is he at?"

"That imbecile went on a huntin' trip to get us some food. Listen, Daryl doesn't have to know your hear. I can keep you in hiding—"

Callie gave him a face of horror, "What the hell is the matter with you?" Before he could answer, she stormed off. She sat down at one of the tables and looked at her left hand. The diamond engagement ring as well as the wedding band was still shining in the sunlight, making it look like the prettiest diamond that was ever made. She smiled to herself. He was on a small trip and would be back soon and she wanted to surprise him. And hopefully, they could have a peaceful night together without the thought of their son's death haunting them both.

-x-

That night the fire was crackling and everyone was drinking and having a good time sharing their stories. Rick was comfortable in his seat, his arm around both his son and wife. Callie felt a smile on her lips, but it vanished when she realized she would never get her son back like Rick had his back.

"Wait till Daryl realizes Merle is gone," Andrea said.

Glenn frowned, "I know. I ain't telling him! I don't want my ass kicked!"

Callie looked at the group with raised eyebrows in shock, "You left Merle all alone to be eaten by those creatures?"

Morales said, "He wasn't exactly any help to us. He was beating up T-Dog! Not to mention he was wasting our bullets while attracting the geeks towards us. If we didn't handcuff him, we would've been dead!"

"You're all lucky I'm here." She would have smiled, but knowing Daryl's brother was left on top of a roof, she knew that his happiness wouldn't last long. What she would give to have her husband happy and her baby boy back.

"Oh, really?" Shane cocked his brow. "Why's that?"

She smiled. Just thinking about seeing Daryl again gave her butterflies in the pit of her stomach. They all seamed to stare at her in question, wondering what her story was and what the bloody hell she meant by them being lucky she was there. But she didn't want to explain. She was too tired to do anything at all bit sit and continue o listen to all that had happened between Merle and the rest of the group. They were also contemplating on how to tell him.

"Look," Glenn said, "I don't mean to sound racist, but it would sound a lit better coming from a white guy."

"We could always lie," Amy said.

Callie felt her eyelids drift down over her eyes. She struggled to stay awake, intent on hearing all they had to say. But she was too worn out from the many hours she had walked. And even though she had eaten quite a lot of beans that night, she was hungry. Sighing, she wished she hadn't been the two worst things that she could be at that moment.

Standing up, she yawned, "I really am tired. I shall see you all in the morning."

Dale then spoke, "I can make room for you in my RV. Don't want ya to sleep out on the dirt."

She shook her head, "I think I'll just sleep in Daryl's tent. He does have a tent here, right? Just point and I'll be off."

"I ain't so sure that's a good idea...you don't know Daryl..."

Too tired to argue she said, "I think I can handle it."

Dale pointed, sighing, to the tent most out of the way of all the others. Callie thought how typical it was and walked into the tent. It was filthy with clothes on the floor, guns lying on top of sleeping bags and blankets ruffled here and there. She sighed. He used to keep everything neat...at least for her he did.

Callie picked up all the blankets and organized them into two pallets. One for Merle and one for Daryl. However, she would need a place to sleep. Picking a random sleeping bag when she was done cleaning the tent, she fell fast asleep, silently praying that he would be here soon.

-x-

The next morning Callie woke up bright and early, feeling her heart skip a beat. She them washed what dirty clothes she found in Daryl's and Merle's tent and went down to the lake to wash them clean. When she was finished she went back to the ladies who were nearly done putting all their own clothes on the drying lines.

Giving them a good morning smile, she asked, "Is there room to hang more clothing?"

Carol returned the smile, "Of course. By all means, take that half of the line." She nodded towards the other end.

Callie walked over and hung the Dixon's wet clothing. She took her time, not wanting to be over with what kept her occupied and then sit and think about when he might get here. Which she knew would make her anxious.

Suddenly, a scream sounded in the forest. Little Sophia's high pitched yell said, "Mommy, Mommy!" Carol raced over to her and embraced her while Jacqui ran over to T-Dog. Callie jogged over to the group. Shane, Dale, Rick, Jim and Morales were beating up a Walker that was chewing on a deer. Callie covered her mouth, gagging at each bash they took. Finally, Dale swung his axe on the thing's neck and the head rolled off.

Puking, she walked away from the scene and rested on a chair by the fire pit.

Grabbing a water bottle that was in the cooler next to the RV and rinsed her mouth. She sighed. Callie took a deep breath before hearing that hauntingly familiar voice.

"Merle? Get your ass out here! Got us some squirrels!"

Callie rose her head from looking down and saw Daryl set his crossbow down on the ground next to a crate. Callie smile widely, tears streaming down her face.

"Daryl! Daryl!" He shifted his gaze to the woman calling out his name, shock written all over his face. He slid the chain of animals off his shoulder and ran towards her. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she grabbed his face and kissed him hard on the mouth, ignoring the salty tears. He embraces her back, gaining a whole new hope he thought he had lost the moment he laud eyes on both her and his son's lifeless body.

Daryl was breathing hard as he let go of her lips and placed we feet back on the ground. She leaned her forehead against hers, "I thought I'd never find you."

"'N I though' ya left me," he hissed, smirking at her.

"Me? Leave you? Ha!" her smile was playful and wide. As she leaned to kiss him some more, Shane gave a cough. Daryl looked back, giving a deadly glare.

"There's been a situation with Merle. Back in Atlanta, there were a few problems..." Shane looked from Callie, who stood right behind her husband, to Daryl, wondering what his reaction will be.

Daryl seemed calm, "Is he dead?"

"We don't know."

He huffed, "Well, he either is or he ain't!"

"Look, there's no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to say."

"Who are you?" Daryl hissed, turning to Rick hi was now walking up to him.

"Rick Grimes. We found your wife on the road and we picked her up. She was worried about you."

Daryl looked back at Callie who gave him a small smile. He then turned to Rick, "Wha' ya got to say 'bout my brother?"

"Your brother wasn't playing well with others, so I handcuffed him on a roof."

He turned around and turned back, "Let me process this. Ya tied my brother to the roof and left him there for dead?" Daryl launched the squirrels at him while Shane took him down onto the ground. Callie covered her mouth in shock.

Daryl squared on the ground, as T-Dog piped up, "It's my fault. I had the key and I dropped the key."

"What? Couldn't pick it up?"

The man sighed, "I dropped it down a drain."

Daryl scoffed, drawing out his knife and swinging it every direction he could. Shane charged at him again, only this time, he held his neck tightly in his arm.

"Hey! Chokehold's illegal!"

Callie began to tear up, "You all need to stop! Shane, please let him go." She looked at Shane with desperate eyes, feeling she had failed to make Daryl happy in the end and failing to teach him how to handle difficult situations.

Shane looked at her and immediately dropped him. Daryl got up and held his hand to his mouth, stifling a cry.

"I'm goin' back to get 'im. Just tell me where he's at." Daryl grabbed his crossbow and slung it over his shoulder.

Callie placed a hand on his tense arm, "I only just found you. You can't leave me alone again."

He stroked her cheek like he always did, giving her a small smile, "I'll be back with Daryl before you know it."

"Promise?"

He nodded, whispering, "I promise you the world."


	5. Holes

**A/n: I am really loving this story. Please review :) I own nothing but Callie and Jon for the time being. A new character is coming eventually, so stay tuned. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Five: Holes**

"What the hell y'all waitin' for? Let's go!" Daryl demanded, banking on the truck Rick had picked Callie up with the day she was going to wonder into the city of Atlanta.

Callie looked at him, a worries look on her face. She had just seen him in what seemed like forever and he was going to leave her and head into what she had heard was a Walker-infested city. What would happen to him? What if they did find Merle? Even then, Merle was a danger to all even to Daryl. She remembered seeing him. She was but seventeen years old, graduating from high school. Daryl wanted to celebrate just him and her in the woods in his backyard, but when drunken Merle had found out, he interrupted them, hitting on her with the most horrendous pick up lines she had ever heard. Of course, she knew he didn't actually like her. He had only wanted to piss off his brother. Ever since then, Daryl had always warned her where Merle was or when he was going to be back home or even when he was coming over when they had been happily married. Merle scared her, drunk or not. But he was still part of her family now and she wanted to know he was safe and not as dead as the Walkers in the city.

Glenn, Rick and T-Dog piled into the truck. Daryl sat down in the back taking one of his arrows and twirling it around. He looked at his wife one last time, giving her a reassuring nod. She only frowned and walked away.

If he didn't come back, she would kill him.

-x-

Callie sat down by the lake with Carol, Amy, Andrea and Jacqui, washing clothes and talking of old memories they had kept.

"I remember when mom used to complain all the time about how my room was too messy and your room was too clean," Andrea chuckled to her sister, Amy.

Amy looked at the lake dreamily, "Oh, the good old days."

"Okay, I must as you, Callie, because it's killing me," Jacqui said, smirking. Her high cheekbones seemed to make her eyes look squinty as she smiled, "Daryl being married to someone is hard to believe. He's never mentioned you at all. Have you...had any kids?"

Callie frowned and continued to wash Lori's clothes. What if their son had lived? What if he was here right now, safe and sound right beside her? Maybe he would be off playing with Carl and Shane who were trying to catch some frogs. Maybe he'd be working hard with Sophia on schoolwork, keeping up with it despite the end of the world. If only she had done more to protect him.

Andrea gestured Jacqui not to ask her about it, but Callie went ahead, "We had a son. His name was Jon and he was four years old. He died of severe burns when the planes came in and blew everything up. I would give anything to trade places with him. I have had more than my share of happiness in my life. He was only four and he never made it to kindergarten."

Amy rubbed her back as she began to sob in her hands, "No wonder Daryl is so cold. Losing his son and thinking his wife died. Wow, I now feel terrible about all the things I thought of him. Not only that, but-"

Andrea interrupted, "I can't imagine having a child and then losing the child after only four years of spending time with him or her."

Callie sobbed more as she had thought about her loss. Daryl hadn't even asked for him. Then again, maybe he already knew the answer.

"Daryl having a wife," Andrea said more to herself, "I'll be damned."

Callie laughed in hopes of lightening the mood, "Is it so hard to believe? I mean...just look at him. He's all tall, handsome and strong. Not to mention badass."

The girls began laughing, Amy saying secretly to them, "I suppose Daryl is alright-looking. Badasses aren't my type though. I like...Rick."

Andrea pushed the girl playfully, "Amy! He's married!"

"I know that. I was just saying who my type is all. Geesh." Amy raised her hands in defense.

They all laughed together and suddenly, a voice sounded from behind them. A fierce tone Callie had always feared when anyone use it. It was a mix of cockiness, control and venom, which always sent chills down her spine. "What the hell you girls laughing at?" Ed said, smoking a cigarette.

"Just swapping horror stories, Ed," Andrea smirked.

Callie felt nervous, so she continued to wash Carl's and Lori's, trying her best not to look Ed in the eye.

"This ain't no comedy club. Get the work done."

They All shook their heads and began washing the clothes they had left to wash. Ed walked back and forth behind them, watching them do their work. Callie felt tense every time he walked behind her. She could feel he heart pick up and sweat seeping through the pores on her face. Ed had finally noticed that Callie was so easily terrified, so he stopped right behind her and knelt down, "Scared, Girly?"

She tried to get rid of her fear, but it was just no use. She froze in place waiting for him to go away or continue whispering in her ear.

"Don't worry, Girly," he said in an almost sympathetic way, "I won't hurt you."

Andrea got up and flung a wet shirt at him, "If don't like how we're washing your clothes, then I suggest you do them yourself."

Ed flung the shirt back and her and Andrea gasped, now glaring at Ed with resentment. Callie stood up as well as the other woman, knowing solenoid bad was now going to happen and wanted to be prepared to stop it.

"I ain't gonna listen to no smartass college educated bitch," he hissed as he threw his cigarette off to the side. "Come on, Carol, we gotta go." He reached for Carol, but Andrea stopped her.

"Carol doesn't have to go anywhere with you, Ed."

"Yes, she does."

Jacqui breathed, tears filing her eyes, "Why? So she can wake up in the morning with fresh bruises?"

He chuckled while Callie stood horrified, "How could you touch your wife like that?"

Carol shook her head, wanting them all to just let it be, but it continued to carry on.

Ed chuckled, "Wanna know how, Girly?" He walked up to her. She took a few steps back, but ran into the mountain of rocks. Andrea, Jacqui and Amy ran to Ed to try and stop him, but it was too late. Ed pushed her down as hard as she could and she landed face first on the rocks. Her forehead began to bleed.

Shane then pulled Ed away from the women and threw him to the ground. He punched and he punched and he punched the crap out of Ed. Carol was crying, wishing he would stop beating her husband. Amy and Andrea stared in horror and Jacqui didn't so much as phase. Callie began to let the tears fall, even more scared than she was before.

When Shane was done, he growled, "If you ever touch your wife, your little girl or anyone else at this camp, next time I'll kill you." He stood up and walked away as Carol raced over crying out for Ed.

They all walked back to camp quietly, startled from the scene that had just been played out for them. Amy looked the most shaken, however. She shivered under Andrea's arm that was drape over her shoulder. Callie smiled at them. She had always wanted a sister, but he parents liked having one child and one child only.

Callie raised a hand to her forehead and touched where it hurt. She looked at her fingertips, seeing there was blood caked on them. She wiped her hands on her bare legs.

"Want me to stitch that up for you?" Jacqui asked, resting a comforting hand on he back.

Callie smiled up at her, "Please. I would be ever so grateful."

"Daryl got himself a proper lady. Interesting," Amy chuckled.

Callie smiled, "I try to tell him being cold does nothing but make people run the either direction, but Daryl is his own person and can choose how he wants to be. No matter how silly or ass-like it is."

"Daryl's lucky." The girls turned around to see Shame walking up them. He gave a small smile to Callie, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from getting that cut."

"No worries. It wasn't like you saw it coming."

Shane sighed, "Sorry I had to do that in front of you ladies." He made it sound like what he did was amazing and necessary but it wasn't. It was all the opposite. Callie tilted her head to one side. Shane himself seemed just as cocky as Ed sometimes sounded.

"You should probably apologize to Carol and Ed. Not us," Amy said, feeling upset and shaken all over again.

Shane gave a stiff nod and walked away. He knew he was only upsetting them more.

"Are you going to tell Daryl-"

Callie laughed, "You all seemed so fascinated by Daryl and I. Honestly, I never thought he could be that bad."

Andrea looked at her, "It isn't so much that he's bad. It's just that he seemed so non-social and always cursing and out hunting for food. He always kept his distance from us. Never once had any of us stopped to think if he family before this all happened while we were thinking about shooting him in the head."

"I kind of feel bad. Actually, I feel really bad," Amy said as she upchucked some fish that she had last night. Andrea and Jacqui laughed.

"You'll be alright, Sis," Andrea reassured. She patted Amy's back as she hurled again. Callie scrunched up her nose so she didn't have to smell it.

When they got back to camp, Dale walked towards the lot of them, sighing, "We may have a bit of a problem." He gestured towards the top of the mountain where they all saw Jim digging away in the hundred-degree weather.

Lori gave an irritated sigh and pulled Carl close to her.

"If he wants to dig, maybe we should just let him do so without bothering him," Callie suggested.

Shane shook his head, "It's a hundred and seven degrees out here. If he works himself too hard he might get a heatstroke."

Callie looked back at the poor man. Sweat stains even from this distance were quite noticeable.

The group walked up to Jim-except for Ed who didn't want to show his beat up face to everyone- to get him to stop his pointless digging. Shane stood close to Jim while everyone stayed behind, waiting for someone to say something.

"What ya doin', Jim?" Shane asked, hands on bus hips carelessly.

Jim ignored his question and continued to dig his many holes.

"Look," Lori said, "Shane ain't going to say it, so I will. You're scaring the kids, Jim. Carl, Carol's daughter."

He stopped digging and sighed, "They ain't got nothin' to worry about."

Callie saw the many holes that he had dug. She too was wondering why he had done so. Not to mention being so concerned on digging up the holes that he wouldn't take a break or consider the condition he could be in if he continued.

She gave him a sorry look. When he saw he said, "I'll be fine. Go on and leave me be." He began to dig more holes.


	6. Sea of Bodies

**A/n: ZOMB-AY ACTION! I own nothing but Callie and Jon and anything you don't recognize. Enjoy and please review :)**

**Chapter Six: Sea of Bodies**

It was now night. Callie was still hopeful that Daryl and the rest were still alive, just taking their time. Of course, with the beautiful fire burning and everyone circled around it swapping more stories and beers, she felt a little happier. It kind of felt like a party or maybe she felt like this was a big family. They all laughed together, drank together and ate the fish Amy and Andrea had caught together. It felt almost…homey.

Shane held a guitar in his arms. He tried strumming, but it sounded terrible to everyone. They all laughed and told him to stop.

"I'm sorry, Shane, but that sounds terrible."

He gave her a sarcastic look, "Well, Miss Perfect. Can you play guitar?"

"Actually, I can."

"Then by all means, play something decent," he challenged, tossing the guitar across the fire. Callie just barely caught it. She sat back down in her chair and settled the guitar on her lap.

"What do you want me to play?" she asked, unsure of what kind of song they'd want to hear.

"Something quiet," Shane answered, twirling a stem in his mouth, leaning against his chair as if he were the most invincible man in the world.

She began to sing a soft song that seemed to only float around them. Lori enjoyed her voice and thought it was the best voice she had ever heard live. Shane was rather impressed and astounded by the sweet voice that came out of her plump lips. Her smile was sweet and a sort of shyness over-took her. Shane smirked to himself.

When she was finished, Andrea said, "That was quite the performance. Where'd you learn to play guitar?"

"I haven't ever really learned. I just play by ear. Actually, I don't play guitar much. That was one of the few songs I know how to play on a guitar. Sorry if it was bad—"

"Nonsense," Dale said as Amy got up, "It was brilliant."

"Where do you think you're going?" Andrea asked, looking up at her.

She huffed, "I need to go to the bathroom. Geesh, you try and be discreet around here…"

Everyone chuckled under their breaths as they watched Amy walk up to the RV, slamming the door and coming back out only to be bit by a Walker.

-x-

They walked through the gate on the outskirts of the city and began walking towards the truck they had left outside of Atlanta.

Daryl scratched his neck as he turned to Rick, "Uh…sorry about almost killin' ya when ya told me about Merle…. And thanks for pickin' up Callie."

Rick smiled and patted his shoulder, "It was my pleasure."

Daryl took his crossbow off his shoulder and glared at Rick, pointing his crossbow at him, "'N wha' the hell do ya mean by that?"

"Guys!" Glenn yelled, "The truck is gone! Who could've taken it?"

Rick hissed, "Merle."

Daryl shook his head, "He'd be headin' to get vengeance at camp." He then looked up towards the direction of the camp. "Shit, Callie." He darted along the highway, running as fast as his legs would take him. Rick, Glenn and T-Dog followed behind him, but they could never catch up.

Night was beginning to fall over them and they were all getting tired of running. They began to slow down, Rick, T-Dog and Glenn finally catching up to Daryl. They were so close to the camp, but they just couldn't run anymore. When they did catch their breath, they heard clear gunshots.

"CALLIE!" Daryl shouted, no longer caring how tired he was, he raced into the camp, shooting whatever Walker was in site. As he did so, his eyes darted all around looking for Callie, but he couldn't see her anywhere. Many of the campers screamed and headed towards the RV. He went up to Shane and asked where Callie was but he only shrugged and continue to defend Lori and Carl.

Daryl felt angered, finally hearing a scream.

"Daryl!" Callie had yelled. Walkers surrounded her. All around her, no matter which direction she turned, there was a Walker closing in on her. Tears streamed her eyes as she suddenly felt alone. She noticed that everyone else was safely around the RV with others who had weapons.

A Walker reached out a hand to grab her, but it suddenly fell down, a bullet through its head. Many more Walkers fell to their deaths, having been shot in the head. Callie felt shaky, as she felt a hand pull her closer and walk her up to the RV. Daryl had saved her and walked behind her making sure no more Walkers were going to pop out.

Everyone looked all around, seeing that all the Walkers were taken down and many of their Campers had been taken down…including Amy.

Callie began to feel dizzy. All she saw was a river of blood and a sea of bodies surrounding her. She smelled the rotting bodies of the dead Walkers and she felt like puking up her guts. Instead, she cried out to Amy, the sweet girl who didn't deserve to die that night. The girl who should have been alive right now, feeling relieved with Andrea that the Walkers were now dead.

Callie turned to Daryl and wrapped her arms around his waist, not wanting to see Amy's bloody body. Daryl dropped his gun and held her tightly, putting a hand on her ratty brown hair.

"Now I remember," Jim whispered, "Why I dug those holes."

-x-

Daryl never felt more pissed in his life…other than when he saw his son lying lifeless on the floor. The idiots in the camp were not even paying attention to Callie. They didn't care whether she lived or died. No one was looking out for her.

Cursing to himself, he had suddenly wished he hadn't even left to Atlanta in the first place. Yes, he missed his brother and wanted to search for him, but he could take care of himself. Callie, on the other hand, couldn't aim a gun to save her life. He looked over at her. She had her head in her hands, feeling tired and scared. Daryl sighed and continued to whack every damn Walker's head.

This was a good way to let out the anger he had kept in most of the night after the ambush.

Callie sighed and got up, walking over to Andrea who had never left Amy's side. All she did was stare at her, her mind drifting away in memories that were deep in the past. Callie folded her shins under her thighs and placed her hands in her lap. Her dress looked horrid now and she needed so bad to take a shower, but now wasn't the time to think about those things when her friend was grieving over her sister.

"I know how you feel," Callie whispered, placing her hand on Andrea's shoulder.

The blond didn't look back at her. She continued to stare at the lifeless Amy, "Do you? She was my sister. Because I was so much older than she was, I was off to college and busy with my adult life while she spent most of her birthdays and Christmases without her sister there. I wasted all my time worrying about how much I was making, how good I was doing in school… On her birthday, she'd call and see if I was coming to celebrate her birthday. I always told her that I would come and then…I never would. I wasted so much time."

"It isn't your fault, Andrea. You weren't expecting such a short time with your sister. You were supposed to look after yourself and do great in school to get a job. I can't imagine how regretful you feel, but I know that clinging on like this will only make you go insane."

"You don't understand. You have Daryl left…" she let the tears fall on Amy, "I now have no one. Now leave."

Not knowing what more to say, she got up and walked over to Rick, "She won't move from that spot. There's no way."

"We should just shoot the damn girl," Daryl said, " Hell, I can shoot a turkey between the eyes from this distance."

"Good God, Daryl, just let the girl be," Lori sighed, sitting on a chair. She put her head in her heads, feeling exhausted from the emotions that ran through her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Shane hissed. He seemed to be making sure Callie heard so that her husband looked bad.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with ya'll," he glared, "Ya'll jus' left my wife surrounded by Walkers with nothin' to defend herself with. I was jus' sayin' we should shoot the girl in the head before it wakes up as a fuckin' Walker 'n attacks the rest of the group. Ain't nothin' wrong with me." He stormed off the other direction, picking up the bodies that were still scattered around the camp.

Callie laid her head on the picnic table and closed her eyes. She felt someone sit next to her and whisper, "Why don't you go into my tent and sleep? I'll make sure no one will bother you."

Looking up, she saw Shane smiling at her. She shook her head. "I don't need sleep."

"We don't burn them!" Glenn yelled. Callie looked back to see Glenn curling his lips, trying hard not cry. Daryl and Morales changed their course.

"Suit yourself," Daryl huffed.

"Dude, shut up," Morales snapped.

Daryl walked away more angry than he was before, "You left my brother for dead! Ya'll had this comin'!"

Callie wanted to calm him down, wanted to tell him his brother will be alright and wanted to keep him from yelling, but she didn't move from her spot.

Suddenly, Jacqui began to freak, "A Walker got him! A Walker bit Jim." Everyone turned and surrounded Jim and Callie stood up, walking over to Daryl, who she was sure was going to do something about this bad news.

Daryl moved towards him. "Show it to us," he demanded to Jim."

Jim didn't take his situation too kindly and picked up a shovel and gripped it tightly in his hands. T-Dog ran up to him and held his arms back. Jim began to breath hard, "I'm okay. I'm okay."

Running up to Jim and lifting his shirt, Daryl checked for a bite. When he saw it, he walked back towards Callie with the axe firm in his hand, breathing hard in fury. "I'm okay, I'm okay," he kept saying, looking drunk as he took baby steps around him. The group looked at one another, wondering what they should do with him.

-x-

"I say we put a pickaxe in his and the dead girl so we can be done with it." Daryl looked at the group.

Shane shook his head, "Is that what you want? If it were you?"

"Yeah, and I'd thank ya while ya did it." Callie shivered at the thought of Daryl being bit.

"I hate to say to say and I never thought I would," Dale said, feeling overwhelmed, "But maybe Daryl's right."

"Jim's not a monster, Dale," Rick said, looking at the ground, hands on hips, "Or some rabid dog. He's sick. He's a sick man. If we stalk down that road, where do we draw the line? "

Daryl piped up, "The line's pretty clear. Zero tolerance for Walkers or the bitten."

Rick thought about it, "What if we can help? I heard the CDC was working on a cure. What if the CDC is still up and running?"

Shane shook his head again, thinking it preposterous, "Man, that is a stretch right there."

"Why?" Rick asked. "If there was any government left, they'd protect the CDC at all costs. They got shelter, food, protection, anything you want, they got."

"I think we should go," Callie agreed. "I mean, why not? If there isn't anyone there, we can leave. It isn't like it's a far travel. We should see what's left before we go anywhere else. Especially since Jim has been bit."

"Nah, they'd be up at Fort Benning," Shane argued.

"That's a whole hundred miles the opposite direction," Lori said in disbelief.

Daryl looked at the ground, listening intently to everyone's opinion. Callie stood beside him, looking down at the nasty blood

"You go lookin' for aspirin," Daryl said, lowering his voice, "Do what you need to do, but someone needs to have some balls to take care of this damn problem!" Daryl raised his axe over Jim's head and was ready as ever to swing. Rick readied his gun at his head. Callie let tears stream down her face, feeling hurt that Daryl would try to do something like that and afraid that Rick would actually pull the trigger.

"We don't kill the living," Rick said angrily.

Daryl glared at him and lowered his axe, "It's funny, comin' from a man who jus' put a gone to my head."

Shane was behind him, guarding Jim, "We may disagree on some things, but not on this. You need to put it down. Go on." Daryl thrusted his axe to the ground and stormed away in the opposite direction Rick was heading. Rick leaned over to Jim and asked him to follow him.

Callie looked at Daryl, a tear leaving her eye. She shook her head and walked away. Daryl switched his direction and jogged over to Callie who was walking away from the camp. "Callie! Wait!"

When she felt far enough from the group, she turned to Daryl, "Why would you do that? What is wrong with you? Can't you just let the people mourn over their losses without being an ass about it? A woman just lost her sister and she has no family left. A man who lost his wife and child to Walkers and only made it out because they were too busy eating his family just got bit and his life is ending. How can you be so heartless towards them? You lost your son. Tell me that made you hurt in some way to feel compassion towards those who've lost."

He walked closer to her, as if he was sure to hit her, but he stopped and didn't say anything. "I ain't got compassion for those who left my family to die and I sure as hell ain't gonna let some stupid bitten idiots stay alive when they could turn at any moment and bite the only girl I care about. My world was torn apart when I saw Jon lyin' on the floor. You're sick for thinkin' I felt nothin'." He marched away from her, hitting his fist against a tree. Callie stood there, not knowing what to say.


End file.
